Shunsui Kyōraku
thumb|leftShunsui Kyōraku je kapitán 8. jednotky a jeden z nejstarších kapitánů vůbec. Jeho předchozí poručík byla Lisa Yadomaru, současný poručík je Nanao Ise. Shunsui je klidný muž se zálibou v pití saké a v krásných slečnách. Má delší hnědé vlnité vlasy provázány modrou stužkou s červenými kytičkami. Nosí tradiční černé kimono typické pro shinigami a jako kapitán nosí i bílé Haori se znakem své jednotky na zádech. Kromě toho nosí růžové dámské kimono přehozené jako plášť a slaměný klobouk. Shunsui je většinou velmi líný, práce na své jednotce nechává své poručíčce Nanao Ise a buď ho najdete s kamarády při pití saké nebo spícího na střeše, přičemž má vždy v ústech kousek slámy. Když se v Bleach řešila minulost Gotei 13 před 100 lety, už tehdy byl Kyoraku uznávaný kapitán, který je kapitánem již přes 100 let. Čili momentálně je kapitánem minimálně 200 let, přesně jako Ukitake. Jeho věk je neznámý. Když byl mladý na akademii, jeho profesorem byl kapitán Yamamoto. Yamamoto rád vzpomínal na to, že Ukitake byl vždy velice oblíbený a Kyoraku většinou dělal problémy a honil dívky. Kapitán Yamamoto si je však jako nejstarších velitelů velmi cení a smýšlí o nich jako o vlastních synech. Kyoraku je velmi mírumilovný muž a pokud nemusí bojovat, nebojuje. Poprvé se ukázal, když do Seireitei přišel Yasutora Sado s tím, že s kamarády jdou zachránit Rukia. Kyoraku ho nemohl pustit dovnitř, proto mu raději navrhoval, aby si s ním dal skleničku saké. Když však Chad neustále odmítal, vytáhl meč a za pár minut ho porazil, aniž vůbec uvolnil svůj Shikai. Později bojoval s Arrancarem Starrkom (Primera Espada - 1). Má povahu podobnou Starrkovi, když Starrk je také velmi líný muž, který se bojem vyhýbá a raději spí. Starrk navrhl, aby vůbec nebojovali, protože se mu nechce a ať raději počkají, ať to ostatní vyřídí. Kyoraku řekl, že je to výborný nápad, že by na něj rád přistoupil, ale v současném stavu to však není nejlepší řešení. Kyoraku je zvláštní tím, že má dvě Zanpakuto. Souvisí to s jeho Shikaem. Spolu s Ukitakem jsou jediní známí shinigami, kteří ovládají dva meče. Jak si Starrk při boji s ním všiml, většinou bojuje jen s jedním mečem, který si při jednotlivých útocích přehazuje z jedné ruky do druhé. Starrk si rovněž všiml, že útoky jeho levou rukou jsou značně silnější než útoky jeho pravou rukou, avšak Kyoraku když se snažil, měl pravou ruthumb|180px|Vrchní kapitán Shunsui Kyōrakuku stejně silnou jako tu levou. V současnosti, po smrti vrchního kapitána Yamamota, se stal právě on novým kapitánem První divize a Vrchním kapitánem Gotei 13. V boji také přišel o pravé oko, a tak přes něj teď nosí pásku. thumb|leftZanpakuto se jmenuje Katen Kyōkotsu (Kost šílenství květinového nebe) a uvolňuje se frází "Hana kazu midarete, kashin naki, tenpu midarete, tenma warau" (Větře květin zuř, bože květin řvi, nebeský větře zuř, nebeský démone škleb se). Po uvolnění se jeho daisho změní na dvě mohutné šavle. Katen Kyokotsu má schopnost udělat dětské hry skutečností. Meč vybírá pravidla a všichni v okruhu jeho Reiatsu podle nich musí hrát. Kdo vyhraje, žije, kdo prohraje, zemře. *Bushōgoma (Líná káča) - Tato technika reprezentuje hru s rotující Káčou. Kyōraku oběma meči vytvoří silné vlny větru, které při kontaktu obklopí nepřítele jako tornádo. *Takaoni (Horský démon) - Princip této techniky není dobře znám. Kyōraku pravidla vysvětluje jako "kdo je nejvýš, vyhrává". *Kageoni (Stínový démon) - Pravidla hry jsou "kdo si nechá šlápnout na stín, prohrál". Hra umožňuje hráčům využívat stíny v jejich prospěch. Pokud je útok veden na protivníkův stín, je jím zasažen protivník. Shunsui se dokázal v protivníkově stínu ukrýt. Shunsui také dokázal vytvořit několik stínových klonů pomocí této techniky. *Irooni (Barevný démon) - V této hře musí hráči říct barvu, na kterou chtějí zaútočit. Nemůžou zaútočit na nic jiného. Pokud na těle hráče tato barva není, poškození které utrpí je téměř nulové. Pokud má soupeř na sobě velké množství této barvy (oblečení), poškození, které hráč soupeři způsobí je vysoké. Čím vyšší risk pro hráče, tím větší poškození způsobí. Pokud hráč vyvolá "černou" a má jen černé oblečení, při zásahu do černého místa na protivníkovi způsobí obrovské poškození. Na druhou stranu, pokud jej protivník zasáhne, bude hráč také velmi poškozen. *Daruma-san ga Koronda (Daruma spadla) - Tato technika reprezentuje hru "Daruma-san ga Koronda", velmi podobná české Cukr, káva, limonáda. Poté co je Shunsui, či někdo jiný, označen jako "Oni", někdo jiný k němu putuje po cestě Reiatsu zanechané jeho útokem, aby "Oniho" překvapil. Pokud "Oni" uvidí nepřítele když se pohybuje, ten nepřítel prohraje a tudíž zemře. *Kageokuri (Posílání stínů) - Tato technika reprezentuje hru "Chiichan no Kageokuri", kde děti pozorují jejich stín a poté se podívají na jiný povrch, kde můžou pořád vidět paobraz svého stínu. V této hře můžou hráči vytvořit stín na jiném místě, než se nacházejí, aby zmátli protivníka a vyhnuli se útokům. Čím lepší je schopnost protivníka vnímat duševní sílu (Reikaku), tím realističtější stínový klon je. thumb|Katen Kyōkotsu: Kuromatsu Shinjū.Kyōrakovo Bankai se jmenuje Katen Kyōkotsu: Kuromatsu Shinjū (Kost šílenství květinového nebe: Sebevražda milenců pod černou borovicí). Při vyvolání drží Shunsui obě čepele před sebou, když se za ním objeví stínová figura a pod ním temné úponky připomínající větve borovice. Shunsui to považuje za svou poslední možnost a použije to jen pokud jsou jeho spojenci daleko, aby se do vlivu Bankai nechytili. Při vyvolání padne na všechny v širokém okolí pochmurná aura. Aura mění vnímání okolního prostředí ostatních a tak jim připadá temnější, pochmurné a nutí je cítit smutek a zoufalství. *První Úroveň: Nerozhodnost Sdílení Ran - Všechny rány na Shunsuiově těle se objeví i na těle protivníka, jako by byly sdílené. *Druhá Úroveň: Polštář Hanby - Na těle nepřítele se objeví černé skvrny, které způsobí četné krvácení. Shunsui tuto techniku přirovnává k příběhu bojovníka, který byl zraněn na bojišti a jehož hanba se přeměnila ve smrtelnou nemoc. *Třetí Úroveň: Mrtvá Hlubina - Shunsuie i nepřítele obklopí obrovské množství vody, ve kterém oba zůstanou, dokud jednomu z nich nedojde Reiatsu a neutopí se.